Angst & Love
by Ophilia M Balizak
Summary: Kevin surfs on the internet, Only to find someone who he likes..alot.
1. 1st part

'Angst & Love'  
  
It's a calm Friday evening at the Girardi household; everyone's gathered at the kitchen table, it's the end of dinner.  
  
"I'm going out, I've got to meet some people for coffee," Joan said as she grabbed her purse off the floor.  
  
"Don't come home late," Helen spoke as she picked up her plate and walked over to the sink.  
  
"I won't. I don't know what you take me for." Joan said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"They take you for their 16-year-old daughter. Oh wait, hah, you are." Luke was picking at his food on his dish, he stopped, and glanced at his watch, it read 7:15.  
  
Joan didn't even look at Luke. She left instantly.  
  
"Gee, that dinner went over quickly. What was it? 25 minutes?" Kevin said, as his dish was very much empty.  
  
"Something like that," Will spoke as he smiled at Helen. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs." Kevin wheeled himself away from the table. -- Kevin's room was dimly lit. He looked at his laptop, for some reason he left it on. 'YOU'VE GOT MAIL' his computer kept flashing.  
  
"Mail?"  
  
He quickly wheeled over and looked at his screen and double clicked the flashing icon. An email popped up from CraziiiAngel18.  
  
It read: 'Hi! I randomly found you, I looked on your profile, and you live in Arcadia? So do I!  
  
You sound like a really nice guy. I hope you write me back, feel free to message me at the same name, CraziiiAngel18! I'm always online! Hope to speak to you soon. Lynda'  
  
Kevin started typing randomly, the email had just been sent. Instead of emailing Lynda back, he added her to his messenger list; full of people he USED to be friend's with. She was online.  
  
He messaged her with a simple 'Hi, What's up?' His nickname was KG2003. She messaged back.  
  
'You got my email? Yay! I'm glad you wrote me back.' She typed. 'Yeah. Of course.'  
  
Will walked upstairs; he noticed Kevin was on his laptop. He walked in to the room, slowly.  
  
"What's up? I can hear the typing noises!" He said in a rather curious tone. "Oh. Sorry. Some girl who lives here, in arcadia emailed me, so I'm talking to her."  
  
"Be careful. Don't tell her anything," Will said, cautiously. "I'm really not that stupid." Kevin said playfully.  
  
"Well just as long as you know, I'm going to my room." "Why?"  
  
"There's some good TV on." Will said as he turned around, and walked away. "Right." Kevin said, quietly.  
  
Kevin was finally alone.  
  
'So, what's up?' Lynda typed.  
  
'Nothing really. I just had dinner.'  
  
'Oh. I was out with some friends for dinner.'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
'You seem like a pretty popular guy! Why don't you go out?'  
  
Kevin shook his head from side to side and looked down, contemplating on what he was going to type.  
  
'I'm not going to lie to you. I don't go out often. I like staying home.'  
  
'Ah. A homebody. Doesn't surprise me.'  
  
Kevin quickly smirked. It faded away quite fast. 'Heh.'  
  
'Hey, do you have a picture?'  
  
He had a picture, but he felt very uncomfortable showing what he looked like to a complete stranger. He decided to lie. 'No. I'm sorry, I don't.'  
  
'It's okay. I don't either.'  
  
'So, what kind of stuff do you do in your spare time?'  
  
'Basically, I write, draw, listen to music. I work at this weird clothing store.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'What do you do?'  
  
'I used to like building models. Building things.'  
  
'Oh! That sounds very creative, I'm all for creative expression.'  
  
'That's good.'  
  
'You seem really angry, or something. No offence. I don't see any life in what your writing!'  
  
'Seeing life. That sure strikes a cord with me.' Kevin began to enjoy the conversation. He could never figure why he couldn't come off more interesting. It was like he continued to drown in his own self-pity, which became his life.  
  
'There you go! It doesn't take a total brain to know that you have very deep emotions. Just like everyone else!'  
  
Total brain? Deep emotions? How did this girl know? It was like she was talking about Luke and his psychological theories. Kevin could never relate to that. But this girl seemed so right for him, he wasn't prepared to disagree. 


	2. 2nd part

'Yeah. About that.' Kevin's fingers wanted to type what he wanted to say, but he couldn't let himself.  
  
'Uh huh?? So where bout's do you live?' 'Arcadia.' 'I know. but..' 'Arcadia. That's all I'm saying.' 'Geez, What's the deal?'  
  
'Look. I still don't know if you are sure I'm the one you want to talk to.It's like.you're hiding something.something that hurts you..'  
  
He was stuck; he didn't know what to do, this girl seemed so genuine, so nice, he was going to tell her.  
  
'Well, before I moved here, to Arcadia.. well I moved to arcadia because my dad, he got relocated, I got in to this car accident. I used to be this jock, popular and all.I mean-yeah, I graduated.I just, got in to a car with a drunk friend.I can't walk anymore.' There was silence on his end, no typing, no nothing.just him staring at the screen, waiting for a message.  
  
'Oh.Well, That's okay. I mean; At least I think it is. Nothing changes, I don't think any less, or, Heh, any more of you. You are a really nice guy.just.really misunderstood.'  
  
He was a little shocked, usually most people would be scared of him, or pressure him in to answering a million questions. This girl cared, but she didn't. She was interested in his genuine being.  
  
'.thanks. I appreciate it. oh. and yeah, I have a picture' He clicked around on his computer until he found the perfect picture. The picture on his dad's mug. He sent it to her, 'i'm the one on the left.'  
  
Silence again.  
  
'that's..you?'  
  
He was scared.  
  
'..yeah.'  
  
'Oh my god.you..you are so.good looking!'  
  
He smiled a little bit. Finally, someone told him. He missed praise like that.  
  
'really. Wow.' 


End file.
